


Barbie Girl Guy

by fiirewalkwithme



Category: Glee
Genre: Barbie Girl, Dancing, Glee Drabble Meme, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiirewalkwithme/pseuds/fiirewalkwithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt catches Dave being a big goober.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbie Girl Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in response to a prompt I found on Tumblr. It's meant to be a one-shot. And it's meant to be rather saccharine.

Kurt frowned when he heard music coming from the living room. He looked over at his alarm clock. “Overslept. Lovely.” He rolled his eyes and walked out to the living room. Dave was dancing and singing to Aqua’s Barbie Girl. Kurt cocked an eyebrow at the sight before him. Dave’s bouncing and swaying ass was facing him. He couldn’t help but smile.

Dave was really making this song his own. Dave turned as the song continued. He choked out the lyrics when his eyes met with Kurt’s.

“Hey, babe…didn’t mean to wake you. Heh…you know…this is exactly what it looks like.” He said with a goofy grin.

Kurt sighed. “I can see that.” Kurt shook his head and came over to David and kissed him. “This right here is why I love you.”


End file.
